Carolina's Relationships
Carolina mainly has relationships with her fellow Freelancers than the Reds and Blues. She seems to dislike the Reds and Blues, seeing them as worthless idiots. Blue Team Caboose Besides rescuing Epsilon, not much direct interaction has been seen between the two. Carolina clearly dislikes him and has no qualms about threatening him. When Caboose misinteprets her threat, Carolina gets angry and shoots some explosives behind him, asking if he can understand that, showing that she has no respect for his intellect (or lack of). Later, in the desert, when Caboose tells her about what they did with the Monitor, she is furious that they just discarded such an important piece of equipment. Carolina only seems to see him as a means to an end in her revenge against the Director. Tucker Carolina seems to dislike Tucker as she shot at him for spying on her conversation with Wash and for him using his Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow catchphrase. Tucker continues to try and hit on her, but she coldly rebuffs his advances. Later, in the desert, when Caboose tells her about what he and Tucker did with the Monitor, she becomes furious at the fact that they just discarded such an important piece of equipment. However, Tucker clearly has a mutual dislike of her. When she reveals that she plans to use them as cannon fodder to kill the Director, Tucker is outraged and furiously calls her a psycho to her face. Carolina shows her lack of empathy towards him when she threatens to kill him if he doesn't co-operate. Church Although the two have not had any direct interaction with each other, Church seemed to be aware of Carolina's existence. Church mentioned her name to Tex in Biting the Hand and in Reconstruction, Church asked Delta about Carolina's condition on handling two A.I.s in her head. Red Team Sarge Besides rescuing Epsilon, not much direct interaction has been seen between the two. Carolina most likely sees him as an idiot, along with the rest of the Reds and Blues. Sarge has a clear dislike for her, calling her "Miss Fussy-Britches" and bluntly refusing to sacrifice himself or his squad on account of her vendetta. Simmons Besides rescuing Epsilon, not much direct interaction has been seen between the two. Simmons seems to distrust Carolina, believing she will abandon them if they are in need of help or eliminate them to cover loose ends. When they returned to Valhalla, Simmons voices his concern about a UNSC ambush, remembering Wash's warning. Carolina is confused by this and simply tells them to stay put, much to Simmons' annoyance. Simmons' worst fears about Carolina are realized when she reveals her plan to use them as a distraction to get to the Director. Grif Grif does not seem to respect Carolina, constantly ignoring her orders and disregarding her methods, as seen in the Follow the Leader and Turbulence. Freelancers York Carolina and York appear to share a caring relationship for each other. In Lifting the Veil, Carolina took great concern for York's injury, yelling at the medics to come to his aid as well. In Planning the Heist, she becomes relieved when York returns from the hospital, yet takes concern for his eye injury. On top of that, she seems to have a more kind and flattering tone around York than with the other Freelancers, as shown in The Sarcophagus. In Out of Body, York's feelings for Carolina are directly implied. In Out of Mind, Carolina goes to York's final resting place and apologizes for not listening to him years earlier. It is revealed in this episode that York and Carolina knew each other before Project Freelancer, having first met up at Club Errera. It is further hinted that Carolina also had strong feelings for him. After falling into a coma due to her A.I. incident, York refuses to leave Carolina's side. Carolina also appears to very much care for York and listed him as one of her primary reasons for taking down the Director. Washington Carolina and Wash seem to share somewhat of a brother-sister type relationship, as Carolina is almost constantly looking out for him, and Wash respects her skills and intelligence. She trusted Wash enough to take over York's duty as a lockpick before he returned from the medical wing. Wash seems very comfortable around her, even being able to joke about her combat skills as just "showing off." Carolina also saved his life twice; first from being incinerated by a flamethrower in The Sarcophagus, and second from a nuke when he didn't use his jetpack for fear of ending up like Georgia in Turbulence. During their flight towards the Longshore Shipyards, Carolina joined York in teasing Wash about his helmet getting rid of his vomit, to which Wash calls them "assholes". During a present day segment of Season 10, they are seen conversing at the Wind Power Facility about the Reds and Blues, and despite Wash defending them, and saying that they almost captured Meta during Reconstruction there, she coldly replies that they didn't. When she decides to leave for an island, Wash voices his concern about the situation, but Carolina pleads him to trust her. In all capacities, however, Carolina does care about Wash and mentions him as one of the reasons for revenge against the Director. However, the two Freelancers have very different opinions about their courses of action, and Carolina's zealous attitude towards the mission along with her disrespect for the Reds and Blues annoys Wash. When Carolina starts to throw a tantrum over a dead end, Wash sternly reminds her that they knew their chances of finding anything were slim. Carolina stares him down, declaring that she would see the mission completed. Wash obeys and leaves, despite his obvious resentment. Carolina clearly doesn't understand Wash's loyalty towards the Reds and Blues as she is visibily shocked when Wash points his gun at her and demand that she stand down. Carolina becomes remorseful and hurt when Wash expresses his disappointment with her decisions. Tex While Tex had no interactions with Carolina at the time, Carolina, along with many other Freelancers, watched Tex battle Wyoming, York, and Maine. Carolina seemed to be suspicious of Tex, due to Tex's extreme skill against the three agents and her special treatment after the battle. Carolina later confronts Tex on top of the 110 story building that the Freelancers steal the Sarcophagus from. The two are later seen using their armor enhancements to escape from the rooftop. During the epsiode Spiral, the two Freelancers race each other on the city streets in an attempt to recover the briefcase, indicating a clear rivalry between the two; when Tex takes the credit for Carolina's efforts to recover the briefcase, she taunts her by saying "better luck next time" to exemplify their hostility. In the aftermath of the mission, Carolina, losing her number 1 position on the Freelancer leaderboard to Tex, would no doubt leave her with an even less positive relationship with Tex. When Tex first appeared in Season 10, Carolina reacted with anomisty, and immediately charged into enemy fire. York commented that their enemies were 'not ones she was fighting'. Despite their differences, Carolina was willing to work with Tex to get into the Leader's bunker. When Tex fatally wounds C.T., Carolina angrily scolds her for killing a teammate. In the present, Carolina acts violently when Epsilon compares the two of them, in temperment or skill. Eventually, it is revealed that Carolina has a slight inferiority complex towards Tex, believing she was better than her. But upon talking to Epsilon about this, and telling her that if Tex was the best she would be the one alive, Carolina seems to be starting to let go of her animosity. North Dakota Carolina and North seem to get along well, being able to fight alongside on another in Number One. After their mission, Carolina asks North if she can talk to South, after her rank is reduced on the Freelancer leaderboard, showing some concern. North tells her to "give her a minute". South Dakota Carolina can be some what harsh to South at times. In Introductions, Carolina tells South to stop running her mouth for minute, after her comment about Tex possibly taking her spot on the Freelancer leaderboard. South, at times, can also be hard on Carolina. In the third episode of Season 10, South made a sarcastic remark to Carolina during their brief conversation about the Insurrectionist leader's whereabouts. Despite this, Carolina showed some concern for South when her rank on the leaderboard was lowered in Season 9. Additionally Carolina listed both of the Dakotas as reasons for her thirst for revenge. Maine/The Meta Carolina seems to care for Maine because she cried out in distress when the Sleeveless Insurrectionist shot him repeatedly in the throat and knocked him down, then nearly stabbed him in a violent manner with Maine's newly aquired Brute Shot. She also gave her A.I. Sigma to him to compensate for his lack of speech. Years later, Carolina feels guilty that Maine has become the Meta, mainly due to her decision to give him Sigma. Additionally, Carolina listed Maine as a reason for her revenge against the Director. C.T. Despite the little interaction they had with each other in Season 9, including their disagreement about the Director when C.T. bad-mouthed him about his honesty, and Carolina told her to watch her mouth, Carolina tried to discreetly call off the mission to retrieve C.T.'s armor, feeling that it was unnecessary due to the fact that C.T. wasn't the best agent. Though they have a brief battle in Season 10, Carolina was extremely upset at Tex when she fatally wounded and tried to kill C.T, still considering her a comrade, despite her defection to the Insurrection. Another note of this is when Carolina finds out that Tex had C.T.'s dogtags, she calls her by her nickname, "Connie", upon realizing they were hers. Wyoming Not much interaction has been seen between the two, other than Wyoming asking Carolina a question about the 110 story building's security in Planning the Heist, and in Season 10 when Wyoming refused Carolina's orders to move up for fear of getting killed by two soldiers firing turrets. Like most people, Carolina finds Wyoming's knock-knock jokes to be annoying. The Director Carolina showed great respect towards the Director, believing that he had given her "everything" and agreed to do what the Director described as "questionable". Eventually, Carolina developed a hatred towards him, desiring to kill him with the relunctant help of the Reds and Blues. She isn't doing this just for herself, but for everything that the Director has done to her friends. Four Seven Niner Carolina occasionaly acts as the co-pilot for Four Seven Niner's Pelican troop transport but has little interaction with Four Seven Niner other than that. She seems to have a fairly friendly relationship with her. A.I.s Epsilon Initially refering to him as Alpha, Carolina doesn't have much of a relationship with Epsilon, other then rescuing him so she can find the Director and kill him. Epsilon, however, did not want to be saved and questioned on why Carolina is alive, and later stated to the Reds and Blues that he didn't trust Carolina. When they speak in Season 10: Episode 12, they become more friendly to each other after Epsilon shows some memories of Delta and York to Carolina, who in turn thanks him. She also makes a joke breaking her cold, wrathful, anger persona and also trusts him enough for him to implant himself within her mind. Sigma Sigma was Carolina's original A.I. She was willing to give him up to Maine, and Sigma claimed that both he and Maine were grateful for Carolina's generous offer. Despite this, Sigma, with the help of Gamma, deceived Carolina into believing that Texas was only superior to her because she had the Omega A.I., which ultimately led Carolina into getting two A.I. implanted her head, in order to beat agent Texas. Category:Relationships